


Wake Up, It's Christmas!

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [115]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes Dean up at three a.m. to open presents on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, It's Christmas!

“Dean, Dean, wake up! It’s Christmas!”

 

Dean groans and opens his eyes just in time to see the glowing green numerals on his bedside table blink from 02:59 to 03:00. He smiles sleepily and pulls Michael down beside him.

 

“But Dean!” Michael whines. “The presents!”

 

Dean wraps his arms around the angel and nuzzles his neck. “The presents can wait, Mika. Try to sleep, angel.”

 

“But-” Dean can hear Michael’s pout in that single syllable and he smiles a little wider.

 

“Santa won’t come if you’re a naughty angel, Mika,” Dean reminds the eager archangel.  

 

“Okay,” Michael sighs. “I guess you are kinda warm and winter does make me sleepy,” he reasons.

 

“Shh,” Dean admonishes gently as he snuggles further into Michael.

 

Together, they drift off to sleep, warm and happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
